


Tunnel of Love

by shellygurumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is tired of doing things to show Dean and Cas that they're in love and meant to be together. So he enlists the help of a certain Trickster to get the message across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tunnel of Love

"I don’t know what to do anymore," Chuck whined, folding his arms on his desk and dropping his head into them.

Gabriel opened a bottle of whiskey and poured some into a glass for him. “What’s up, pops?”

"I’ve tried everything I can think of!" He lifted his head, took the glass and downed it. "I’ve brought Cas back to life like 800 times, I keep putting him and Dean in each other’s paths. I mean, the thing with the cupid and the two guys at the bar? I thought for sure that would give them the hint. I really thought things were working for a bit there, but just…"

"Okay, okay, calm down. You know that the Winchesters are huge dumbos that need everything spelled out for them. Don’t worry. What do you want to do?" Gabe leaned against the desk and put on his best  _I’m listening_  face. 

"Trying to show them that they’re in love and that I totally give my blessing and I’m about ready to just drop a sign between them that says "Kiss Already" but I don’t think that would work."

"Have you tried mistletoe?" Gabe smirked, but Chuck glared at him, "Alright, how about you put your best angel on the job?"

"Who?"

"Duh, me!" He thought that was obvious.

"I don’t know…"

"Hey, if I can’t convince those idiots to realize they’re stupidly in love with each other, who can?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes at Gabriel, not particularly trusting him, but giving him the go-ahead anyway. What harm could it really do?

And with that, Gabe was gone.

* * *

Dean was sleeping soundly when all of a sudden he felt his bed moving and the horrible tune of “It’s A Small World” playing around him like a tinny nightmare. Jerking awake, he looked around and found himself in an otherwise empty trolly being driven through the ride. 

"What in the hell…?" Assessing the situation, Dean found there was no immediate threat. He found himself dressed, though without a weapon to speak of. There were no sounds outside of the ride’s awful song and the splashing of the water. "Who’s out there?"

Someone, something, some supernatural creature did this. It was too real to feel like a dream, so he had to actually be in fucking Disney Land. So now he had to know how he got here. 

"Dean?" Cas’s voice echoed through the ride’s tunnels.

"Cas?" Dean turned to the sound of the voice. "Did you do this? Where are you?"

"I seem to be in some incredibly inaccurate representation of Japan… And metal children are singing at me."

"Yeah, okay. Just… hold on." It seemed as though Cas was somewhere behind him, so Dean hopped out of the boat onto the nearest bit of land and waited. His train of boats followed the track away and eventually Cas came floating by on his. 

"Where are we, Dean?" 

"It appears to be Disney Land. Or Disney World. Never knew how to tell the difference." He jumped onto Cas’s boat and sat down beside him. "The more important question is why are we here?"

"Is Sam here, too?" 

"I haven’t found him yet…" Dean’s voice trailed off as he looked around. Their surroundings suddenly turned pitch black. The music stopped. "Cas, can you see anything?"

"No, nothing…" 

"At least that damn song is gone." Dean reached out and grabbed onto the sleeve of Cas’s trench coat, just to make sure that they didn’t become separated. His other hand ached for a knife or gun or something. "Do you have your angel blade with you?"

"Yes." 

The lights came back just as suddenly as they had gone but when they could see again, Dean and Cas were no longer in the It’s a Small World ride. Instead, they were in a world of red, pink and white. Swans were posed on the land beside the boat’s path, their heads angled towards one another in the shape of a heart. Gigantic outlines of hearts nestled in hearts flashed pink and red all around them. It was like someone took the entire Valentine’s Day aisle of a store and turned it into a ride.

Beside them, animatronic characters leaned towards each other to kiss, making little hearts light up behind them. It took Dean a moment before he noticed that none of the dolls were boy-girl pairs. They were all either two boys kissing or two girls kissing. He tipped his head, confused, then looked at Cas, who was looking around in curiosity.

"What is this place, Dean?"

"Man, I have no idea."

Then a voice came through the speakers mounted on the walls. “Welcome… to the Tunnel of Love.” 

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Dean threw his arms up in frustration.

"I don’t understand, what’s going on?"

"You know, I thought he was dead. I thought this was over." Dean leaned back against the boat’s seat and crossed his arms.

"Who? What’s going on?"

"This absolutely reeks of Trickster."

"Gabriel? But he is dead. Lucifer killed him."

"Yeah, I thought so too, but I mean, who else would pull some stupid trick like this?"

"I don’t know…" Castiel looked around them again. "But why this?"

As if in answer to his question, which it probably was, knowing Gabriel, the voice on the speaker chimed in again.

"In the Tunnel of Love, you’re all alone. No interruptions, no one watching, just you and your love, alone at last…"

"Yeah, sure feels alone when the speakers are responding to your conversation!" Dean shouted at the ride. There was no response, instead sappy romantic music played. 

"That’s it, come on, Cas, let’s get out of here." Dean stood and pulled Cas to his feet. Just then, the boat rocked and Dean lost his balance, or, rather, was somehow purposefully knocked off balance. He fell into Cas’s arms and the angel caught him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Fine." Dean straightened and put space between him and Cas only to have the boat rock again and knock him into Cas once more. "FINE OKAY. We won’t get out of the boat."

He sat back down in a huff and crossed his arms. Confused, Cas followed suit and sat beside Dean. 

"The ride couldn’t go on forever…"

"You think?" Dean looked over at him.

Frowning and unsure, Cas shrugged, “Gabriel will get bored.”

"He’ll find a way to get what he wants, he always does."

"Perhaps we should just figure out what he wants, then."

"Yeah, and play into his games? I don’t like giving in to him…" Dean hunkered down in the boat, prepared to wait him out, even if it took all night. Or all day. Or all of whatever time it was.

Little fake angels in diapers floated down from the ceiling as they passed. They had little bows and little arrows with little hearts where the arrowhead should have been. The animatronic arms drew back the bowstring and pretended to fire them at the two of them in the boat. Glittery streams fell down around Dean and Cas.

"What is the purpose of this ride?" Cas finally asked.

"I don’t know, so that two people who are dating can get it on in the dark or whatever." Dean shrugged.

"I don’t understand why he would want us here…" Cas tipped his head.

"Probably to mock us, for all I know." He looked away from Cas and frowned.

Cas sat there silently in response, contemplating their situation and Dean’s words. Another pair of cupids rained streamers down on them as they passed more animatronic kissing people. Cas turned to Dean.

"I know how to get out of here."

"You do?" Dean turned back to Cas. "I’m all ears, man, what do we—"

Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean, right on the lips. He lifted a hand to hold the back of Dean’s head, to keep him still. Though Dean’s eyes went wide and his body went rigid, he didn’t pull away. Cas had his eyes closed, his head tipped to the side, and his mouth was gentle and pliable against Dean’s. 

Darkness fell around them and the ride stopped. The music faded into the background and finally, Dean closed his eyes. He relaxed and returned Cas’s kiss, lifting hands to fist in the angel’s shirt. 

The kiss broke slowly, and Cas tipped his head, pressing his forehead to Dean’s and pulling his mouth away. Dean’s eyes were still closed when Cas opened his. He saw Dean’s mouth slack, lips parted and face soft, then he pulled back and saw them standing in Dean’s bedroom.

Dean opened his eyes and saw only Cas at first, shocked by what the angel had done. Cas was looking around the room.

"It worked." He said, then turned back to Dean, whose eyes hadn’t left the angel.

"Yeah, looks like it."

"I wonder what that means…" 

"Dunno. Maybe we should try it again… Just to be sure."

Cas tipped his head, curious, and Dean grabbed his shirt, pulling him in before kissing him again. They were both willing parties from start to finish this time and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, holding him close once more, even though Dean wasn’t going to pull back any time soon.

* * *

Popping back into Chuck’s writing room, Gabriel leaned back in a chair and propped his feet up on the desk.

"Yep, I’m good."

"How come I never thought of that…" Chuck asked, tipping his head.

"You may be God…" Gabe shrugged. "But I’m the Trickster." 


End file.
